In today's fast paced environment many people have discovered the therapeutic benefits of daily exercising to reduce stress, reduce body fat, stay in shape, and maintain a healthy and active lifestyle. This is currently achieved through various strength-training regimens and equipment designed for both home and commercial gyms.
Currently a demand is driving an industry that generates $4.49 billion in annual sales (circa 2011) for better exercise machines and equipment that achieves faster results and exercises the most muscles while also being easy, comfortable, and fun to use. Other currently desirable qualities also include core muscle strengthening (belly and mid and lower back), low impact to the user's joints, affordable and the smallest spatial footprint possible.
Many excellent exercise machines provide aerobic exercises such as the stationary bike, stair climber, elliptical trainer, arc trainer and treadmill. These machines and exercises only strengthen the lower body muscles with little to no upper body or core muscle strengthening. There are also many strength training machines for the upper body, but they are specific to certain muscle groups and do not provide any aerobic or lower body strengthening or training.
In order to get a full body workout, current workouts require exercising on several machines. This is time prohibitive and cost prohibitive for a home gym and even for commercial gyms, which are constantly striving to provide the best and most ‘in demand’ exercise equipment that takes up the least amount of space. An all-in-one exercise machine that provides the most efficient exercise for achieving the best workout possible in the least amount of time would provide a significant advantage, and this advantage would be even greater if the machine was also: affordable, easy to use, easy to maintain, and minimal in size and weight, and thus easy to move or store.
These characteristics would give as many people as possible the ability to stay physically fit and healthy, and thus have the best quality and most productive and active lifestyle possible.